


Snuggling

by Angelfish2603



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Weekly Berena Fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelfish2603/pseuds/Angelfish2603
Summary: Auntie Bernie is cuddly.





	Snuggling

The house was quiet when Serena got home after a long shift. The house being quiet was always a bit concerning, especially when Bernie had been home with Guinevere all day.

Serena dropped her bag by the front door, shrugged her jacket off and hung it up, ears perked for any noise. 

Silence. 

Serena's stomach churned slightly, panic rising. It wasn't that Bernie wasn't absolutely amazing with their great-niece, because she totally was. She and Guinevere built forts, played with dolls, played with the pretend first aid kit she received for her fourth birthday, sang songs, and Bernie was the only one who was allowed to push Guinevere on the swings. 

But as great as Bernie was with Guinevere, one thing that they never ever were was quiet. 

Serena ducked into the kitchen, frowning a bit when it was empty. Same with the sitting room and conservatory. A peek out the back window confirmed they were not learning how to play footie. 

"Bernie?" Serena started up the stairs, noting all the doors were open except the one to their bedroom. Serena paused at the landing, smiled when she heard Guinevere's small voice, the words muffled. 

Serena pushed the bedroom door open, her smile growing at the sight of Bernie, on her back, sound asleep with Guinevere draped across her chest, mumbling to herself. At the creak of the door, Guinevere lifted her head, grinned at her auntie.

"Auntie Bernie is sleepy," Guinevere said, not moving off of Bernie. Bernie shifted slightly, her eyelids fluttering, one protective hand on Guinevere's back. Serena felt herself well up a bit, at the sight of her two favorite girls cuddling with one another. She moved closer, pulling a soft blanket over her girls. Guinevere nuzzled back against Bernie, sighed happily. 

"So I see. Do you want to get up yet?" Serena asked, quietly. Guinevere shook her head, yawned.

"No. Auntie Bernie is cuddly. And warm." 

"Yes, darling, she is. Go back to sleep, okay?" Serena kissed her forehead tenderly, brushed her hair off her little face. Guinevere's eyes closed, her body relaxing back against her auntie. Serena sat on the foot of the bed for a moment, watched as Bernie's mama bear instincts kicked in, eve when sleeping, when Guinevere shifted, cuddled closer. There were so many times in that last several years when it struck Serena how lucky she was that Bernie hadn't given up on her, on them. That they could have everything they wanted. That they could have their careers, their love, their family. That Jason and Greta's wedding hadn't ended with them apart, but with Bernie refusing to leave, refusing to give up on their relationship. It had been nearly four years since that day. Four years of laughter, tears, therapy sessions (joint and individual), trauma calls and second chances. 

"Enjoying the view, Campbell?" Bernie's voice was creaky with sleep, amused. Serena lifted an eyebrow, let her eyes drag over her partner. Pink brushed Bernie's cheeks. "Behave. Our niece is here."

"You started it," Serena chuckled, crawling up to lay on the other side of Bernie. She tucked her head against Bernie's neck, smiled when Bernie pulled her closer, pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

"Nap time?" Bernie whispered against her grey hair, smiling when Serena nodded, yawned. She shifted closer, her left hand seeking out Bernie's, lacing their fingers together as they slipped into sleep. 


End file.
